


Pillow Talk

by IzayaTrash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Pillow Talk, Post-Canon, Yaoi, oikage
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 05:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11845332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzayaTrash/pseuds/IzayaTrash
Summary: Oikawa desde aquel día, odió las conversaciones después del sexo.





	Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Es mi primera vez publicando aquí, así que no sé qué tal saldrá. ¡Pero!, en serio espero que sea de su agrado mi siguiente...OiKage tan extraño. XD
> 
> Gracias por entrar~.

Oikawa despertó sintiendo el frío de la mañana. Todavía con sus párpados pesados y su mente algo inconsciente, trató de visualizar dónde estaba en ese momento.

Su departamento.

Bueno, no podía hacer mucho drama por ello; era normal que estuviera en él.

Pero Oikawa no acostumbraba a dormir desnudo. Nunca faltaba la camisa ocasional, o los pantalones cortos, ¡o siquiera la ropa interior, por el amor de Dios! Y aunque le podía llegar a gustar que una de sus admiradoras se colara en su casa, le quitara la ropa, y se sintiera en el cielo al ver su figura —claro que no. En realidad le daba temor que algo así ocurriera—, su desnudez sólo significaba una cosa: Tobio también estaba ahí.

Suspiró una, dos, tres veces.

¿Por qué hacerlo con su anterior kōhai se estaba volviendo parte de su rutina? Literal, cada semana se encontraban por lo que quería creer que era casualidad, iban al departamento de Oikawa, compartían una conversación de pocas palabras y ¡zas!, a la cama, el sillón, la pared, el suelo, la mesa... Joder, estaban tan mal de la cabeza que ya no razonaban la mayoría de veces.

Eran deseos carnales. Y Tōru no negaba que tal vez se empezaban a salir de control. En primer lugar, porque tenía muchas personas soñando tener sexo con él, que encantadas habrían aceptado mantener ese tipo de relación; pero no, se fue con un hombre el cual consideraba uno de sus rivales, y le recordaba más que nada lo que carecía y los errores cometidos.

Otro suspiro. Solo unos minutos de cavilación y el sueño se había escapado de su cuerpo.

—Oikawa-san, buen día.

Hablando de Tobio, ¿por qué no se había ido aún?

—Ah, Tobio-chan —se vistió rápidamente con una de esas sonrisas habituales y vacías—, ¿sigues aquí?

Ojo con la indirecta; "vete, vete, vete~".

— ¿Es una pregunta? Creo que es obvia la respuesta, Oikawa-san.

No es que fuera despistado, a Tōru simplemente la cabeza le daba vueltas y no pensaba con claridad. Tampoco era como si la sonrisita de superioridad en el rostro del pelinegro ayudara a aclarar sus pensamientos. Al contrario, su estómago de repente sufrió una extraña acidez acompañada de un cosquilleo.

Era agridulce.

—A propósito, creo que me quedaré un rato en tu departamento. No es una petición. Por tu culpa, en serio me duele.

Oikawa quería reírse tan fuerte que Tobio le trataría de ahogar con la almohada. No supo si tomar eso como un halago, una advertencia, un regaño, o todo al mismo tiempo. Pronto el gesto de su cara dejó de ser uno falso, sino que ahora tenía una expresión taimada, rozando lo maquiavélico.

—Gra~cias —dijo en cuanto Kageyama se sentó en el borde de la cama.

Tobio no pasó por la opción de cometer homicidio con sus propias manos. Lo único que el castaño obtuvo fue una mirada que si bien no podía matar, ya lo habría hecho sin problemas si de un arma verdadera se tratase.

Qué bueno que Iwaizumi no estaba ahí para golpearlo por burlarse de su kōhai. Tragó duro; sí que le dolería si su amigo se enterara, además, de lo que ambos habían estado haciendo.

Que por cierto, ¿cómo había iniciado todo el rollo?

—Oye, Tobio-chan, ¿por qué hacemos esto?

—No recuerdo.

No era por qué nada más, también era cuándo, para qué, qué pensaban. Tantas dudas y sin embargo, Oikawa realmente no estaba seguro de querer dar con la respuesta de ninguna.

—Tampoco es como si quisiera recordar, Oikawa-san.

Quizás fue porque le alegró no ser solo él el que creía eso, quizás fue porque Tobio lo dijo, quizás fue por otra cosa, pero Tōru sintió de nuevo una hiriente y al mismo tiempo confortante pulsación en su pecho.

No era miedo, ni dolor. Decidió que le molestaba. ¿De qué forma podía reaccionar si no así? De repente deducir que más allá del voleibol no había tantos obstáculos entre ellos, era molesto. Era más molesto aún, que ese "de repente" fuera una mentira de la que estaban muy conscientes.

Ambos intuían lo mismo, y por eso no querían recordar —aceptar— qué pasaba por su retorcida mente cuando accedieron a tener esa relación basada en satisfacer necesidades libidinosas.

Era agrio darse cuenta de algo que se obligaron a ignorar; y era dulce darse cuenta que el otro igualmente lo notó.

Oikawa desde aquel día, odió las conversaciones después del sexo.

 


End file.
